


Sayang

by nabroshendery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or Is It?, POV First Person, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabroshendery/pseuds/nabroshendery
Summary: “Injun.”Kamu selalu berdiri berjarak dari tempat tidur, tepat pada garis panjang cahaya remang lampu jalanan yang melintasi ruangan dan menyusup dari sela-sela tirai. Seperti tamu misterius, makhluk astral dari dunia lain, hemofag yang tidak bisa masuk ke rumah tanpa dipersilakan.“Jaemin.”Pada malam-malam seperti ini, bibirmu tidak berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Hanya segaris samar seperti pertemuan langit dengan laut. Ucapanmu tak pernah sampai diantarkan. Lagipula, itu tidak perlu. Aku tahu kamu menyimpan badai dan taifun.Bahkan pada malam-malam seperti ini, ketika kamu membelakangi pintu dan berbayang oleh gelap, kamu masih menyimpan alam semesta.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sayang

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk C atas prompt-nya dan S sebagai beta reader serta kawan berdiskusi mengenai JaemRen.
> 
> Judulnya terinspirasi dari komentar Masker kefir di video cover Kunto Aji, Mengunci Ingatan:  
> "Funny how sayang both mean love and waste, and tinggal equally mean stay and away."
> 
> Rekomendasi lagu:  
> Mengunci Ingatan - Barasuara  
> My Everything - NCT U  
> Selamanya Cinta - D'Cinnamons

Ada beberapa hal yang dapat membangunkanku dari tidur nyaman di malam hari.

Pertama, dekorasi bintang yang kamu lekatkan di langit-langit, tiga bulan setelah kita memutuskan hidup bersama dalam apartemen. Ini kamarku. Kamu tidak suka bintang. Namun, kamu bersikeras dan membawa tangga, menempelkan plastik-plastik yang kamu beli di toko serba sekian won.

“Kamu bilang kamu suka bintang.”

Aku memang pernah bilang begitu, waktu aku bercerita kenapa aku ingin mengunjungi rumah nenekku di Jilin. Hanya saja, yang kumaksud adalah bintang sungguhan. Bukan warna-warni biru, merah muda, hijau, kuning, dan violet. Sebetulnya, aku juga curiga itu bukan bintang. Aku menduga mereka adalah replika meteor, sebab suka berjatuhan satu demi satu di mukaku.

Kedua, suara-suara dari kamarmu. Aku sampai hafal lagu apa saja yang ada di playlist-mu, juga apa yang kamu dengarkan pada pagi, siang, dan malam. Padahal waktu beli ponsel sudah satu set dengan penyuara jemala. Namun kamu seperti tidak kenal dengannya, memilih untuk menikmati melodi melalui pelantang.

“Aku tidak suka pakai penyuara jemala. Telingaku sakit.”

Halo, Na Jaemin, ada orang yang bangun dengan lingkar hitam di matanya gara-gara petikan gitar lantang dari seberang dinding.

Sekitar setengah tahun menjadi teman satu atap, ada masa aku merasa lebih baik mendengar lagu daripada terganggu oleh desah dan derit ranjang. Kadang aku berpikir apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun atau kamu terlalu optimis pada kapabilitas tembok kamar dalam menutup bunyi-bunyian.

Waktu itu aku menemuimu di pagi hari, ketika kita sama-sama keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Rambutmu yang dicat biru muda mencuat keluar dan pakaianmu dikenakan sembarangan. Tanpa bisa kucegah, mataku berpindah dari matamu menuju bibirmu yang bengkak, kemudian konstelasi pada tengkuk sebelah kanan yang tak ditutup oleh kaus.

“Selamat pagi?”

Suaramu terdengar serak dan canggung, diikuti telapak tangan menarik kain hingga melapisi kulit sekitar leher. Walau demikian, kamu tetap tersenyum dan memandangku dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba memutar kilas balik suara-suara semalam. Arus pendek. Aku hanya bisa membalas, “lain kali bilang kalau mau bawa orang ….”

Sejak saat itu, bertambah satu peraturan tinggal bersama, ditulis tangan di bawah ketikan dalam kertas yang ditempelkan pada pintu kulkas.

“Nanti malam, kamu langsung pulang atau ada acara lain?”

Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan seperti ini di pagi hari, ketika kamu menyesap segelas kopi dan aku memasukkan roti isi ke dalam mulut, aku sudah mengerti.

“Aku menginap di rumah Hyuck.”

Kadang aku mengadakan rapat yang tidak ada. Di lain waktu aku mendadak jalan-jalan dengan teman kantor yang sebetulnya lebih suka kuhindari.

Lalu kamu akan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bibir dan matamu berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Aku teringat konstelasi di lehermu.

Kadang mulutmu terbuka seperti hendak mengucap sesuatu, tapi terkatup dan berubah menjadi garis tipis. Kemudian kamu kembali meneguk kopi.

***

Ketiga:

“Injun.”

Aku terlonjak seperti kena setrum. Pikirku. Nyatanya, aku hanya menggeliat di atas kasur, berpura-pura menyalakan ponsel dan memastikan waktu yang tak kupedulikan. Aku tahu pasti ini masih jauh sebelum aku harus bangun menjemput hari.

Kamu selalu berdiri berjarak dari tempat tidur, tepat pada garis panjang cahaya remang lampu jalanan yang melintasi ruangan dan menyusup dari sela-sela tirai. Seperti tamu misterius, makhluk astral dari dunia lain, hemofag yang tidak bisa masuk ke rumah tanpa dipersilakan.

“Jaemin.”

Aku bersandiwara mengatur pikiran dan mengumpulkan nyawa, memproses situasi. Nyatanya aku tak perlu bersusah payah menerka sesuatu yang sudah berulang kali terjadi.

Pada malam-malam seperti ini, bibirmu tidak berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Hanya segaris samar seperti pertemuan langit dengan laut. Ucapanmu tak pernah sampai diantarkan. Lagipula, itu tidak perlu. Aku tahu kamu menyimpan badai dan taifun.

Bahkan pada malam-malam seperti ini, ketika kamu membelakangi pintu dan berbayang oleh gelap, kamu masih menyimpan alam semesta.

Lenganku bergerak menyibak selimut. Aku bergerak ke tepian, derit kasur dan gerutu mesin pendingin menyingkirkan keheningan. Beberapa derit lagi ketika kamu bergabung, menata diri di atas peristirahatan yang sempit, dan aku melapisi kita kembali dengan selimut.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, baik dari mulutku maupun mulutmu. Tanpa melihat, aku tahu kamu membalikkan badan, miring ke kanan, pandanganmu berganti dari udara antara kamu dan langit-langit menuju aku yang masih menatapnya. Menatap nitrogen, oksigen, dan karbondioksida. Neon, argon, xenon, dan kripton. Helium dan hidrogen. Gas-gas lain dan aroma sabun mandi yang lebih wangi ketika bersatu padu dengan bau tubuhmu ketimbang tubuhku sendiri.

Kubiarkan lenganmu menyusup, lalu memeluk pinggangku. Jika ini siang hari, kamu akan bilang untuk kali seratus bahwa pinggangku kecil meski nyatanya perutku berlemak. Namun, sekarang tengah malam, dekat dini hari, saat rembulan mulai tergelincir. Kamu seakan hendak menjaga keheningan malam agar tak dikotori oleh bunyi-bunyian. Dalam diam, kamu mengikis jarak hingga taraf yang, dulu, kuanggap tidak mungkin.

Aku melihatmu.

Rambutmu yang sekarang merah muda. Jemariku merapikan helaiannya yang kering dan keriting karena terlalu banyak diterangkan. Dengan cara yang kutahu membuatmu nyaman, kupijat kulit kepalamu. Titik ini melegakan. Titik ini mengundang kantuk.

Wajahmu lelah dan buram oleh temaram. Merah di seputar mata dan hidung, terlalu banyak diusap keras-keras. Tak banyak yang mampu kutafsirkan. Tak lama kemudian, mengikuti pijatan kulit kepala, wajahmu terbenam pada dadaku.

Aku merasakan: Detak jantungmu. Ritme yang kukenali dengan baik, terbatas pada sepertiga malam terakhir. Kalau seperti ini berarti kamu sedang resah. Kalau seperti itu berarti sudah dekat lelap.

Kemejaku basah di sekitar dada. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.

Hari pertama tiba di sini, dikelilingi kardus yang telah dibuka, sebagian dibuka, dan masih ditutup, kita menulis naskah peraturan yang harus ditaati bersama. Ditutup dengan cap jempol warna merah seperti sumpah darah. Sebetulnya hanya polimer ester poliakrilat.

Ini bukan bagian dari naskah itu, juga bukan coret-coret spidol beraneka warna yang ditambahkan beberapa saat kemudian. Ini adalah peraturan tak tertulis, tak terucap, yang disepakati tanpa mengumandangkan kata sepakat.

Bahumu berguncang. Isakanmu terbungkam oleh kain. Aku masih tidak bilang apa-apa.

***

Karena esok pagi, kamu juga tidak bilang apa-apa.

Kamu selalu pergi sebelum aku bangun. Tanpa suara. Tanpa jejak hangat tubuh manusia. Bahkan aroma sabun mandi dan pencuci rambutmu tidak ada.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah kerut kemerut kain yang tak dapat kubedakan siapa sebabnya.

***

“Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Sungguh?”

Aku tidak bilang, tapi belakangan aku semakin dekat dengan titik puncak kejemuan menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini.

“Kenapa …” Aku melepas penyuara jemala dan mendongak, melihat Yangyang dari atas layar komputer. “... kamu pikir akan terjadi apa-apa? Lagipula, apa-apa apa yang kamu maksud ini?”

“Suatu hal yang normal terjadi antara dua manusia dewasa.”

“Benar. Hubungan sopan yang tak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain.”

Yangyang memutar bola mata. Dengus napasnya mirip sapi jantan dengan hidung ditindik. Tidak ada korelasi antara tindik dengan kekuatan dengus, hanya imajinasiku melukiskan demikian.

“Maksudku, bukan hanya aku yang berpikir begitu. Semua teman-teman kita yang tahu kalian tinggal bersama juga sampai pada pertanyaan serupa.” Dia menunjukku dengan bolpoin. “Dia memandangmu seolah kamu seluruh dunianya.”

“Dia memandang semua orang seperti seluruh dunianya.”

Aku juga tidak bilang ini, tapi sejak dulu, aku berpikir betapa hebatnya kamu yang mampu membuat semua orang merasa berharga dan spesial di matamu.

“Aku saja tidak tahu …” Jemariku menggerakkan tetikus sembarangan demi ilusi ada sesuatu yang kukerjakan. _Klik klik klik_. “... berapa orang di dunia ini yang dia cintai.”

Seolah-olah kamu bisa jatuh cinta pada setiap orang yang kamu lihat berjalan di dekatmu, lalu kamu membuat mereka jatuh cinta juga padamu. Siklus seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana orang menjalani kehidupan yang melelahkan begitu.

Tentu saja, aku juga tidak pernah bilang ini padamu.

“Kamu sendiri?”

_Klik klik klik_ berhenti.

Alisku terangkat. Sebuah isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

“Kamu memandangnya seolah dia seluruh duniamu.”

“Tentu saja. Dia temanku.” Aku sudah terbiasa berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, ketenangan. Tak terlalu cepat, tak terlalu lambat. Seperti bilang bahwa pagi ini matahari terbit dari timur. “Sejak SMA. Teman yang berharga. Seperti keluarga.”

Yang ini, apalagi, aku tidak akan pernah bilang di hadapanmu.

***

Sebetulnya, aku sudah pernah bilang:

“Kenapa kamu hidup begitu, sih?”

Layar televisi terdiam. Kamu berhenti menjelajahi Netflix tanpa tahu mau menonton apa. Kamu masih tak tahu mau ke mana, tapi saat ini atensimu jatuh padaku di sebelah sofa.

“Begitu bagaimana?”

Aku selalu sulit mendeskripsikannya dengan bahasa yang sopan dan tak menyinggung. Aku tidak mau menggurui, apalagi menghardik. Pandanganmu yang dalam sama sekali tidak membantu. Hingga aku menyampaikan dengan ringkas, sederhana, dan mungkin berkesan kriptik, “kamu tahu maksudku.”

Maksudku:

Kamu yang menerima semua cinta dan kekaguman. Mengembalikannya dengan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sama.

Kamu yang mengejar apa-apa yang belum tergapai, tapi lantas melepaskannya begitu singgah sejenak dalam genggaman.

Dicintai dan mencintai. Lingkaran yang putus, kemudian tersambung, kemudian terputus lagi, kemudian tersambung lagi. Kehidupan penuh relasi serba cepat. Terburu-buru. Kamu seperti selalu berlari, menjemput seseorang yang baru, lalu beranjak pergi sebelum mereka mampu mengejar.

Tanganmu kembali menekan-nekan tombol pengendali jarak jauh televisi. Sepasang matamu gemerlap oleh pendaran layar, berkedip dan berkelebat, kadang terang kadang gelap, bergantung pada cahaya dan warna. “Kenapa bagaimana? Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya mengikuti hidup apa adanya. Kita tidak tahu jika tidak mencoba, begitu juga hubungan antar manusia.”

Namun, manusia dan perasaannya, hati mereka, bukan bahan percobaan. Mereka seperti gelas kaca yang jika tergores apalagi pecah selamanya akan meninggalkan jejak. Hati yang terluka tidak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya dapat direkatkan kembali, ditambal, tetapi rasa sakit dan luka itu sudah terlanjur ada.

Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kamu yang paling mengetahui semua itu.

“Menurutmu sendiri, yang benar, sebaiknya, itu bagaimana?”

Lagi-lagi. Sepasang iris terangmu menyimpan kekuatan super yang misterius. Mereka mengingatkanku pada air danau. Aku melihatmu tidak begitu dalam, paling selutut, tapi ada keresahan yang membuat kakiku menancap di tanah, bahkan tak mau menghampiri tepian.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah ada benar dan salah dalam hubungan antar manusia. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjabarkan perasaan dan pemikiranku tanpa menyakiti hati siapapun. Tidak tahu apakah pertanyaanmu ada untuk benar-benar kujawab atau sekadar dilontarkan untuk kemudian dilupakan.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.”

Kutegaskan sekali lagi, untuk kamu ketahui.

***

“Mau bareng ke depan?”

Saat itu, rambutmu masih hitam dan perawan. Batang payungmu bersandar pada bahu. Kamu separuh berbalik untuk menghadapiku yang berdiri di teras gedung laboratorium sekolah, cukup jauh dari halte bus.

“Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa,” tambahmu sebelum aku mengatakan apapun. “Hanya, hujannya lumayan deras.”

“Aku tahu.”

Alismu menukik. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Segera kusikut temanku yang sedari tadi pura-pura sibuk dengan telepon genggam. Namanya Jeno, dan dia tak pernah mengabariku lagi semenjak putus darimu di tahun pertama kuliah.

“Katanya kamu buru-buru mau les.” Aku mengeraskan suara, berusaha mengalahkan hujan dan gemuruh. “Duluan sana.”

“Terus kamu?”

Aku mengedikkan bahu. “Menurut perkiraan cuaca, satu jam lagi berhenti. Aku tidak buru-buru.”

Aku tidak suka bohong, tapi aku lebih tidak suka pertanyaan basa-basi. Melihat pipi yang bersemu dan kaki yang telah bergerak menuju jalan, aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan.

Lagipula, aku tahu, kamu adalah masalah. Bencana. Malapetaka yang indah. Orang yang bisa kupahami tapi selamanya tidak akan bisa kusetujui. Seperti itu.

Jadi, aku menunggu hingga kalian benar-benar lenyap di ujung jalan. Menunggu lagi hingga aku tahu bus sudah meninggalkan halte. Barulah aku membungkus tas dengan jas putih bekas praktikum membedah katak dan berjalan menembus hujan.

Yang tidak kuduga, aku bertemu denganmu di pertengahan jalan.

“Katanya, kamu mau menunggu hujan?”

Aku malu. Bukan karena senyumanmu yang seperti matahari, padahal awan bergulung-gulung di atas sana. Rasanya seperti ketahuan mencuri buah persik dari pohon di halaman tetangga. Aku malu karena seperti ketahuan berdusta.

“Aku berubah pikiran.”

Kamu bergumam, lalu mendeklarasikan itikad, “aku pikir, mungkin kamu mau bareng. Hujannya terlalu deras.”

Pada saat itu, aku kagum pada caramu membuat semua orang merasa bernilai. Bahkan bagiku yang telah meneguhkan hati seperti batu, aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Sebentar saja, sebelum aku mengingatkan diri kalau ini bukan apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Ini manusiawi; merasa terharu karena ada orang yang begitu memikirkan dirimu sampai rela kembali menembus hujan, untuk teman sekelas yang hampir tak pernah bicara, hingga bahu basah kena air yang tertiup angin.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka hujan-hujan.”

Aku tersenyum tipis. Alasan kesopanan. Namun, aku tidak cukup sopan hingga menunggumu berputar arah dan berjalan bersisian. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki, menjejak genangan.

Aku tahu kamu mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakang. Mungkin aku berprasangka, tapi aku merasa kamu melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan di depan laboratorium, yang membuatku tidak nyaman, dan bulu kudukku tegak.

“Kamu berjalan.”

Mungkin karena aku diam saja, kamu bicara lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

“Santai sekali.”

Diam sebentar untuk menyusun kata-kata. Aku putuskan, “ya, aku suka hujan.”

“Bajumu bisa basah.”

Ya. Sepatuku juga. Begitu pula jas laboratorium dan tasku.

Namun, sebetulnya ini bukan kebohongan. Aku memang suka hujan. Lagipula pada titik ini tidak ada gunanya berbohong.

Jadi, aku berkata dengan jujur, “tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga hujan-hujan. Aku suka merasakan hujan.”

Berlari atau berjalan toh sama-sama basah. Aku lebih suka sekalian saja berjalan santai dan merasakan segalanya. Bagaimana air mengguyur tiap bagian tubuhmu. Angin yang membuatmu cemas demam nanti malam. Suara gemuruh, tumpahnya air, dan langkah memecah genangan. Bau senyawa kimia yang dilepaskan tanaman: Petrikor.

Kudengar kamu tertawa. Aku berbalik dan mendapatimu menatapku seperti bagaimana manusia melihat binatang eksotis di balik kurungan kaca.

Binatang eksotis. Ya, begitulah aku di matamu. Sejak saat itu, kamu akan menghampiri mejaku dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebetulnya tidak perlu. _Di mana kamu melihat perkiraan cuaca? Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon? Apa kamu sudah punya pacar? Lagu apa yang sering kamu dengarkan? Kenapa kamu suka Moomin?_

Hubungan tidak spesial, tanpa momen-momen seperti film. Kisah membosankan yang tidak akan kupilih untuk kuceritakan pada anak cucu di masa depan.

***

Karena itu, jujur saja, aku terkejut sewaktu kamu pertama kali berdiri di tepian tempat tidurku dengan mata sembab dan suatu permintaan.

“Boleh aku tidur di sini?”

Ini absurd. Aku hanyalah binatang eksotis yang sewaktu-waktu kamu hampiri untuk membuang waktu. Pengusir jenuh. Hiburan di antara pelarian dan pengejaran yang terburu-buru. Area singgah sebelum kembali berpetualang. Episode _filler_ dalam serial kartun yang panjang.

“Tolong. Aku—aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku cuma—”

Napasmu menderu. Kamu kelihatan seperti orang yang tercekik, dan aku tidak berhasil menemukan kepura-puraan, apapun yang bisa menjadi alasan kuat untuk berkata tidak.

Sebetulnya, kalau kuingat lagi, saat itu aku terlampau terkejut hingga aku bahkan tidak sempat terlalu lama melacak kejanggalan. Kamu, menangis, nampak begitu rapuh, seolah akan patah dan remuk oleh penolakan, adalah kejanggalan paling luar biasa, di atas segalanya.

Maka aku membagi pembaringan, membiarkanmu mengisi tempat yang kuhampakan, dan menyediakan tengkukku sebagai tempatmu meletakkan kepala.

Itu adalah malam yang penuh keringat. Ototku tegang. Jantungku berdegup kencang hingga aku merasa tidak bisa dengar apa-apa. Leherku terasa tidak nyaman lantaran tergelitik rambut hitammu. Yang kuingat sebelum tidur hanyalah aku merasa lelah.

Kemudian, esok paginya, kamu menghilang.

***

“Nanti malam, kamu—”

“Ada acara lain.”

Lagi-lagi kamu membuka mulut hanya untuk menutupnya kembali, melengkungnya menjadi bulan sabit.

“Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Donghyuck.” Aku berdiri dan menumpuk piringmu dengan piringku. “Ada pameran Moomin di mall, sampai tanggal dua puluh tiga.”

Aku berjalan menuju bak cuci, meletakkan bekas sarapan, dan menyibukkan diri.

“Aku baru tahu kamu suka Moomin.”

Sekali lagi, aku merasa diguyur air dingin dari puncak kepala sampai kaki. Aku tersadar, mungkin, selama ini aku berteman dengan bayangan. Bukan kenyataan.

“Ya, memangnya apa yang kamu tahu tentang aku?”

Aku berusaha keras melunakkan kesan menggigit dalam kata-kataku.

“Percayalah, aku tahu banyak hal.”

Kudengar derit kursi, kemudian langkahmu yang mendekat. Kamu bersandar pada meja dapur, di sebelah bak cuci. Dari ekor mataku, kusaksikan kamu memiringkan kepala.

“Tapi, kalau kupikir-pikir, kamu hampir tidak pernah cerita tentang dirimu sendiri, ya ….”

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum.

Ada perbedaan besar antara tidak pernah bercerita dengan tidak pernah didengarkan. Seperti halnya ada perbedaan besar antara didengarkan dengan pura-pura didengarkan.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, dari sebegitu banyak orang, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernah ada maknanya bagimu?

Hal tersulit dari mengenalmu adalah ketika semua orang meninggikan derajatku, padahal aku tahu aku hanyalah fragmen kecil dalam alam semestamu. Mereka memandangku seakan aku adalah lubang hitam supermasif yang menjaga satu galaksi berputar mengelilingiku. Padahal, secara realistis, aku tak lebih besar dari satu planet tempat kamu singgah.

“Kamu tahu aku. Aku cuma membicarakan hal yang bagiku penting.”

Kamu menelengkan kepala sampai menghalangi pandanganku. “Itu hal penting bagiku.”

“Begitu?”

“Maksudku …” Lagi-lagi pandangan itu. Danau dangkal yang membuatku resah karena curiga sebetulnya lebih dalam. Mungkin sebetulnya aku berharap kamu memang menyimpan suatu kedalaman. “... kamu temanku. Tentu saja aku mau tahu banyak hal tentang kamu, bukan cuma satu arah.”

“Teman?” Aku mendongak. Seperti mendengar ide kontroversial, gagasan bodoh yang brilian. Dengan alis berkerut, aku kembali memandangmu. “Kita berteman?”

Kamu menyemprotku dengan kran air.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kamu mau membohongiku. Sampai kapan kamu mau membohongi diri sendiri.

***

Aku melihatmu di seberang ruangan, tanpa sengaja, bertemu bibir dengan orang lain.

Mata kita bertumbukan dan sejenak waktu seakan berhenti.

Lalu lenganmu mengitari pinggang orang itu lebih erat. Lalu aku kembali berbicara dengan Donghyuck, Yangyang, siapapun yang bukan kamu.

***

“Ayo tinggal bersamaku.”

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar ide-ide gilamu. Tidak ada mata membulat atau napas tertahan. Teh bunga melatiku melintasi kerongkongan dengan mulus, meski sebetulnya ingin kusemburkan ke mukamu. Komikal. Konyol, seperti gagasanmu.

“Kamu bilang, kamu sedang mencari tempat tinggal dekat kantor.”

“Benar, tapi—”

“Nah. Dari apartemenku ke kantormu hanya sepuluh menit jalan kaki.” Matamu gemerlap seperti ditaburi bintang. Mungkin bubuk glitter. Kelap-kelip yang sering kucurigai sintetis.

“Na Jaemin, jujur saja.” Dahiku berkerut. “Kamu cuma mau bagi dua biaya sewa, kan?”

Bukannya nyengir bersalah atau kelihatan salah tingkah. Bukan kamu kalau tidak mampu memanipulasi situasi agar menguntungkan dalam skenario apapun. Matamu mengerjap. “Lalu? Memang betul. Itu salah satu alasannya.”

Aku menghela napas. “Tahu Yangyang? Teman satu departemenku. Dia juga sedang mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih dekat. Biar kukenalkan.”

“Kenapa Yangyang?”

“Kubilang, dia sedang mencari tempat tinggal—”

"Maksudku, kenapa harus Yangyang?" Di bawah bayangan, di sudut kafe yang nyaris tak terjamah cahaya, tatapanmu gelap dan intimidatif. "Aku ingin tinggal denganmu. Bukan orang lain. Cuma kamu."

Mengabaikan perutku yang terasa seperti diikat dan disimpulkan, kukenakan seringai sembari menyampaikan teguran, "kamu tahu, kan, kalau rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku? Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh."

Kegelapan masih bergelayut sejenak pada mukamu, sebelum luntur menjadi senyum, lalu tawa.

"Justru karena itu. Aku tahu, kamu tidak akan menganggapku serius." Lantas, kamu menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi, tidak sopan! Tentu saja aku juga bisa sungguh-sungguh. Sebetulnya aku orang yang tulus."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan aku ketulusan itu."

Satu. Dua. Tiga mobil mendaki tanjakan di depan kafe. Kupikir kamu menyerah. Tiba-tiba ingin diam. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tensi naik turun ini.

"Waktu itu ..."

Atensiku beralih dari kumpulan serangga yang mengitari lampu jalanan. Kusaksikan kamu mengaduk-aduk ampas kopi. Bibir keringmu digigit. Diam-diam, aku ingin menyeberangi meja dan mengusap titik darah yang terbit di sana.

"Waktu Jeno meninggalkan kita ke Inggris ...."

Musim panas yang menyengat dan lembab. Malam berisi denging serangga yang tak kita ketahui bersembunyi di mana.

Awal mula dari hubungan yang tak kupahami. Pertama kali aku menyadari jantungku bisa berdegup seperti itu. Pertama kali aku memperhatikan lentiknya bulu matamu dan halusnya rambut hitammu.

Kilas balikku diinterupsi oleh bunyi logam bertemu keramik.

"Kamu tahu."

Tidak. Aku tidak tahu.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin berlari. Aku ingin pindah tempat dinas. Aku ingin ganti pekerjaan. Aku ingin menikah, punya anak sebelas, hingga harus punya rumah.

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kamu mau. Aku tidak mengetahui apakah kamu sungguh dalam atau itu semua fantasiku belaka. Harapan agar rasa ini tidak sia-sia.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ada ketulusan di balik pandanganmu yang menyedihkan, bahumu yang melengkung turun, dan kalimatmu yang bergetar.

" _Injun, tolong_."

Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa kamu selalu berakhir menuntunku melakukan apa yang kamu mau.

***

“Kamu berpikir lagi.”

Diamku seakan jadi pertanda, mengizinkan kamu kembali bersuara.

“Kamu tahu?”

Kedua lenganmu mengurung kepalaku, telapak tangan mendarat di atas bantal. Malam seperti ini lebih langka, ketika kamu datang ke kamarku bukan untuk menangis, tapi untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak kupahami signifikansinya.

Malam seperti ini, ketika mulutmu berkali-kali terbuka untuk kembali terkatup, ketika wajahmu dirundung sesuatu yang dahulu sering kusalah tafsirkan sebelum aku terbiasa, sebelum aku meneguhkan hati, sebelum aku selalu ingat bahwa semua itu bukan apa-apa.

“Sampai sekarang, aku sering tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan.”

Jantungku masih berdegup lebih kencang, tapi sekarang aku lebih pandai mengatur diri. Kini, debar jantungku tak lagi terhubung dengan ekspresi.

“Mungkin, kalau kamu berusaha, kalau kamu mendengarkan, kamu akan tahu.”

“Begitu?”

“Begitu.”

Wajahmu mendekat. Aku dengar: Napas dan degup jantung. Mungkin milikmu, mungkin milikku. Itu semua tidak penting.

Aku memilih untuk melihat ke belakangmu. Langit-langit dengan bintang-bintang plastik dari toko serba sekian won.

Kepalamu mendarat pada tengkukku. Sekarang, ototku tidak lagi menegang. Bulu kudukku tidak lagi meremang.

Mungkin ototku masih menegang. Bulu kudukku masih meremang. Namun, aku tidak lagi merasakan apapun. Mati rasa.

“Menurutmu ….”

Suaramu teredam oleh kulit dan kain. Namun, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tepat di bawah telingaku. Napas, degup jantung, dan pertanyaan.

“... apakah nanti, suatu saat nanti, aku bisa tidak merasakan ini lagi?”

“Merasakan?”

“Sakit.” Kamu tertawa, meskipun tidak ada yang lucu. “Kecewa. Dendam. Marah.”

Jemariku bergerak ke atas, memainkan helaian rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda. Akarnya sudah kembali hitam. Sebentar lagi, mungkin akhir pekan, kamu akan muncul di pintu kamarku dengan kotak-kotak pewarna, mata mengerjap, dan permintaan tolong.

“Tidak semua, tapi, banyak perasaan manusia nantinya akan berakhir.”

Kamu bangkit, menopang diri dengan lengan dan siku. Tubuhmu masih menimpa tubuhku.

Katamu, dengan pandangan jernih dan lurus, “menurutmu begitu?”

Kataku, dengan pandangan lelah dan goyah, “menurutku begitu.”

Cinta. Harapan. Sayang. Suka. Sakit. Kecewa. Dendam. Marah. Semua itu akan berlalu. Sebagaimana hatiku, yang kini hanya berisi lelah.

Aku terlalu lelah, sudah menyerah, untuk menafsirkan tatapanmu yang kadang tak terdefinisikan. Memilah mana ketulusan dan kebohongan.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apa akhirnya akan tetap begini jika aku memilih sisi yang lain? Memihak pada teman, bukan manusia di seberang kurungan kaca yang tak kuketahui isi kepalanya?

Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap di sini. Kubiarkan kepalamu kembali pada ceruk tengkukku. Kubiarkan kamu mengisi tempat kosong yang kusisakan. Kubiarkan kamu bernapas, berdegup. Kubiarkan kamu memintal kata-kata yang aku tahu tak ada makna.

Pandanganku jatuh.

Di lehermu, bermekaran konstelasi baru.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nabroshendery)


End file.
